Elsa's Friend
by littlemagicme
Summary: Anna has spent too many years thinking about her sister to pass up this opportunity. G!p Elsa, dub con.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, just a little something I whipped up. Please review!**

"Anna, would you please come here and sit down? We need to talk about something." The Queen called to her youngest daughter.

A twelve-year-old Anna bounced over to her mother's side and sat in the chair next to the older woman. The young girl was just beginning to grow into her body. Her childish form was quickly maturing in that of a woman's and so, the Queen had decided it was time to discuss with Anna the changes her body was going through.

"How have you been doing, angel?"

Anna took a deep breath and launched into a monologue about everything she had been doing for the last week. The young princess blew through all the main topics: what she was learning with her tutors, the books she had read, conversation she had with the paintings, the status of the ducks in the garden, and how long she had gone without being scolded (followed by a defense for what she had done). The Queen chuckled, "sounds like you've had a very busy week." Anna nodded her agreement. "There are some things we need to talk about, Anna."

"Am I in trouble?" The redhead squeaked, worried that she had said something to displease her mother.

"No angel, I just need to explain some things to you." The Queen took a deep breath, "Anna, you're getting older and you're body is getting ready to go through some changes and I wanted to explain them to you. It's completely normal what is going to happen and I want you to be prepared."

"Okay," Anna said slowly.

"Well, as a girl's body turns into that of a woman, it begins to change. You are going to see your breasts grow and you're going to start developing body hair."

"That does not sound too bad." Anna interjected.

"Angel, it's rude to interrupt," the Queen chided.

"Sorry," the young princess responded quietly.

"You're going to be hitting a growth spurt, so you will be getting taller, quickly. Finally, your period will start." Anna tilted her head in question. "About once a month, a woman bleeds for a few days. It is a sign of her ability to carry children. It is uncomfortable, but I'm sure you will be able to manage. I just wanted to tell you so that you would be frightened." The Queen finished her explanation, hoping it was sufficient. "Do you have any questions?"

Anna nodded. "Where does the bleeding come from, exactly? Is it like a scraped knee?"

"No, it is not like a scraped knee. The blood comes from inside the body and will come out of the genital region." The Queen finished, praying that she wasn't blushing.

The young princess nodded again. "Does it hurt?"

The Queen exhaled in relief at the easier question. "It will certainly not be pleasant, but all women have slightly different symptoms. Some are in more pain than others, some women have mood changes, many women feel bloating, and sometimes it affects sleep patterns. There is no way of knowingly at your symptoms will be until it happens."

Anna was quite for a few moments before she spoke again. "Do people with penises have periods?"

The Queen raised her eyebrow at the odd way Anna phrased her question. "No, men don't have periods."

"But does Elsa? Because she is a girl, but she has a penis, right?"

"Anna, you will not speak of your sister in such a manner."

"But I remember when we were little, we were in the bath together and I saw it!" Anna argued, her voice getting louder with passion. She didn't understand why she was not allowed to be around her sister or why when she tried to say anything about her, she would be reprimanded.

"I believe you are not remembering correctly, angel, and I will not hear you bring up such topics again. Am I clear?" The Queen asked sternly.

Anna hung her head, yielding to her mother's request. "Yes, mama."

"Good, that is all for today, Anna. I will see you at dinner." With that, the Queen swept out of the room.

•••• six year later, Elsa's coronation••••

Anna twirls around the dance floor with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. He was young, charming, and handsome. Most importantly, he had a penis. The princess brushed against him as he spun her. Yes, he definitely had a penis, and it seemed a little excited to meet her. Anna grinned. She wanted to meet it too. Sure, she had messed around with some of the servant boys around her age, but that never went beyond kissing and oral. Now that she had a chance with a prince, she was going for it. The princess glanced up to the throne. Elsa still stood there, in all her regal beauty. Anna still never had contact with her, with the exception of the strange little conversation they had shared tonight. Anna also was still convinced Elsa had male genitals. The young princess had spent most of her teenage years focused on her sister's anatomy. Yes, the redhead could admit that she was a little obsessed. The problem was that, while Anna enjoyed fooling around with men, she could not bring herself to getting emotionally involved with them. There was something about the female mind that ensnared her. Anna had also experimented with some of the maids and found she likes the way women felt and kissed better. Really, the only part of men Anna found she truly liked were their crotches. Anna knew that was why she was so interested in her sister. Elsa would be the best combination of the two.

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" Hans' silky voice invaded her consciousness.

The redhead focused on the prince before her. "Yes, just a little distracted."

Hans smiled, showing off his straight teeth. "Perhaps if we stepped outside for some air?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Anna agreed and accepted the offered hand. The two strolled out into the garden and found an unoccupied bench, bathed in moonlight. "So, Hans," Anna broke the silence, "tell me more about your family. Twelve older brothers? That's rather impressive."

The prince nodded. "Well my family has always been on the conservative side."

That sent up a little red flag in Anna's mind. If his family was conservative, did that mean he was too? Maybe he wouldn't be interested in Anna's plans for a night of passion. "How so?" Anna probes.

"I don't know, attendance at religious services were always mandatory. Starting to eat before prayer was grounds for punishment. Any sort of romantic interactions with women were heavily scrutinized. Things like that."

Anna cringed as she saw her chances with Hans dwindle. "What do you think about all of it?"

Hans shrugged, "I don't really know. Some of the stuff seemed a little harsh to me, but all in all, it wasn't that bad. I definitely agree with some of the morals they tried to instill in my brothers and I. What about your family?"

Anna leaned back on the bench. "We always went to services, and my mama would pray with me when she would tuck me in at night. I never really did it on my own though." Anna glanced at Hans, who was looking up at the stars. "What sorts of morals?"

"It isn't exactly a topic of polite conversation, princess." Hans said with a chuckle.

Anna fought to keep the scowl off of her face. Still, she pushed just a little further. "If it's about sex, you don't need to worry about making me uncomfortable. I was raised with the idea that sex is okay to talk about sometimes. I guess my parents didn't want my sister and I to be ignorant of the world, what with the physical isolation."

Hans looked at Anna and smiled, "that very nice, but if it's alright, I would rather stay away from that topic."

"Very well," Anna relented. "Would you care to stroll around?"

"That sounds lovely," Hans agreed.

As the two royal redheads spent their evening together, Hans looked at Anna more and more tenderness and adoration. Anna had taken him up to the cave behind the waterfall to show him the view. There the prince dropped to one knee and proposed. "I know it's crazy, but, Anna, I truly think we were made for each other. Will you do me the great honor of agreeing to marry me?"

Anna paused. She had no interest in getting married. All she really wanted was sex. "I will," she found herself answering. A giant grin split Hans' face. The princess decided that she would agree to the marriage to get a few nights of passion and then call it off when she was tired of him. "Come, Hans, we must ask permission from my sister." The prince followed her like a love sick puppy.

When they reached the ballroom, Anna was surprised to see Elsa had left her throne and was talking to a group of dignitaries. "Elsa!" The younger girl called before remembering herself, "I mean, Queen Elsa." She made her correction with a small curtsy. Elsa turned to look at her sister and Anna momentarily got lost in the beautifully blue, innocent eyes. Anna blinked away her thoughts before introducing Hans. Elsa gave him a slight nod in greeting and looked back to the princess as Anna continued to speak. "We would like you to give your blessing for our engagement."

"No," Elsa said almost immediately.

"Why not?" Anna challenged.

Elsa sighed quietly and looked at Anna. "May I talk to you, alone?"

The princess paused, weighing her options. A bitter part of her told her to say no, and that Elsa had all the chances in the world to talk to her, but the curious side told her to go. The curious side won and Anna nodded her agreement. "Hans, I will be back, please wait around here." The prince agreed and Anna followed Elsa out of the ballroom.

The blonde opened a door to a small sitting area and when inside. Anna slipped in after her sister. Elsa closed and locked the door. "What are you doing, Anna?" Elsa asked, turning to face the younger girl.

"Trying to get your permission to be engaged." Anna replied.

"Anna I don't think it is a good idea for you to get married to a man you just met."

The redhead looked at her sister with a smirk. "I never said anything about getting married."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You do know an engagement is a promise to get married, right."

Anna waived her hand dismissively as she sat in the couch. "Promises get broken all the time. Things happen."

"Are you trying to tell me that you wanted to get engaged with absolutely no intention of marrying the man? Why?"

Anna shrugged. "Yes I did, because I wanted to sleep with him but he comes from a conservative family. Get engaged, get laid, call it off."

"That's a terrible idea," the blonde deadpanned.

"What can I say, I like dick." Anna shot her sister a leer. Elsa blushed deeply. This put an idea into the princess' head. She was going to find out about Elsa. "You don't know where I would find a willing participant with one, do you?"

Elsa shook her head, backing into a wall as Anna stood from the couch and approached her sister. The redhead continued closer and closer until she has Elsa pinned against the wall. "Anna," Elsa said nervously.

The redhead let her hand trail down her sister's body. When the hand reached the apex of the blonde's long legs, Anna pushed. What she felt made her eyes darken in lust. "Oh Elsa, I think I just found one."

"Anna, please, I don't want to hurt you!"

Anna giggled, "I don't think you will hurt me, sweet sister. On the contrary, you will bring me a lot of pleasure." The redhead unclasped the cape around the blonde's neck and began to reach for the gloves.

"Please, stop! I can't control it!"

Anna paused and took a step back. "Can't control what?"

Elsa looked away. Holding her left hand out to the side, she allowed a tiny spurt of her magic to escape in the form of a couple snowflakes shooting out of her fingertips. "That's very pretty, but I don't think it will hurt me." Elsa glared at the other girl and made an icy spike shoot out of the floor next to them, causing Anna to chuckle, " I like dangerous, sweet sister."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Anna, you can't do this. We're sisters; it's wrong."

"No one needs to know." Anna countered. "I've been thinking about this day for years now. I need to take what's mine."

With that, Anna ripped her sisters dress and allowed it to flutter to the floor next to the discarded cape. Elsa was left standing in her blouse and underclothes. Anna removed the blouse before leaning back to admire her sister in her underwear. Elsa folded her arms across her chest, trying to hide her breasts, but it was further down that Anna was interested in. Elsa was certainly smaller than the boys Anna had been with, but that didn't bother the redhead. She liked the way it looked, tucked neatly into Elsa's light pink panties. The redhead could feel her mouth begin to water as she reached out to run a finger over the bulge.

"Anna please don't-" Elsa began.

"Stop?" Anna interrupted. "As you command, your majesty." Anna bent and tore a strip of clothe from her sisters dress and used it as a gag. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you," Anna justified as she tied the strip over the blonde's mouth.

Elsa tried to say something, but, after struggling for a moment gave in an submissively rested her head against the wall. Anna smirked, and eased her sister's panties down to her knees. She licked up the length of her sister's appendage, causing it to begin to stiffen. The princess then took her sister's full length into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Elsa moaned above her. When the blonde was nice and hard, Anna pulled away to pull off her own panties. She spoke to Elsa before continuing, "You're going to be taking my virginity tonight Elsa." The blonde shook her head. Anna giggled. "I can't believe it either."

Anna lined herself up and thrusted. She paused to get use to the sensation and the set a vigorous pace. Elsa stood there with her eyes squeezed shut. Anna reached down between their bodies and fingered her clit as she continued her movements. After a while, she could feel herself getting closer to her release. With her free hand, Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and put her hand on he redhead's breast. "Pinch," Anna commanded. Elsa did just that. It was enough to push Anna over the edge. She continued her thrusting until she coaxed an orgasm out of Elsa too. He two girls stood, panting for a moment, before pulling away.

"You did very well, Elsa. I think you're right about the engagement. Wait here while I go find Hans and let him know it won't work. Be a good girl until I come back." Anna then left the room, closing the door behind her.

Elsa stood against the wall until the door clicked shut. She had done well. Anna had told her to be a good girl. Elsa had to be a good girl. The blonde walked to the couch and laid down to wait for Anna's return. She never bothered to take the gag off.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's ears twitched when she heard the door open. The blonde's body filled with tension as she heard footsteps approaching her. When they reached the couch, Elsa looked to see Anna looking down at her over the back of the couch. The redhead smirked, "Well, look who has been a good girl."

Elsa could feel the tension leave her body as she swelled with pride at Anna's praise, but forced herself to listen as the younger girl continued to speak.

"I told Hans it wouldn't work. He put up quite the fuss but I said I decided I wasn't interested. Now, Elsa, I'm going to take the gag off. I have some questions for you and you will answer them truthfully and concisely. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded her head vigorously. Anna pulled the gag from her sister's face, allowing it to hang around her neck. Then the red head tapped Elsa's feet, prompting the blonde to tuck them close to herself so Anna could sit with her on the couch. The older girl felt a blush creep over her cheeks as she watched Anna leer at her for a few seconds. The look reminded Elsa that she was sitting next to her sister wearing only her panties around her knees and a strip of clothe around her neck. Seeing Anna in front of her fully clothed made Elsa a little jealous, but she did not allow herself to say anything. She simply waited for Anna to tell her what she wanted to talk about or what she would have Elsa do.

"Alright," Anna spoke when she had gotten her fill of looking at Elsa. "First question: why were we separated as children?"

Elsa should have known this question was coming, but it still caught her off guard. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally finding the words to answer. "I hurt you with my ice powers while we were playing when we were young. It was an accident, I swear, I would never hurt you on purpose. It was also the cause of that blonde streak in your hair. Our parents took you to the trolls and they were able to heal you, but they took your memories of my magic."

Anna nodded. "Who's the genus behind the separation?" The way the word 'genus' dripped with sarcasm made Elsa cringe.

"Our parents."

"And how did you feel about the whole thing?" Anna shot back.

Elsa found it very difficult to look at the redhead. "The entire incident had terrified me. I thought it was the right decision, but only because I was so scared of hurting you. I also missed you. It hurt to be away from you, but the fear was greater."

Anna growled. She stood from the couch and paced in front of her sister for a moment, mulling over what the blonde had said. "I don't like it, Elsa." Anna was muttering. Elsa had to strain her ears to hear, but she didn't dare move from her position curled up on the couch. "They made the wrong decision and strung us along for years."

Anna continued to pace in front of the couch, but now she did it while staring at the older girl. Elsa gulped and warily returned the gaze. She felt like cornered prey, and Anna was the predator.

"But now, it is fixed." The younger girl continued as she moved closer to lean over Elsa with a sultry smirk adorning her lips. "Obviously this separation idea didn't work. So, now we will try my solution. I have you and we will never be a part. You are to be my play thing. Do you object?"

The blonde hesitated.

"I said, do you object, Elsa? Answer the question."

"I'm scared." The blonde managed to squeak out. The blonde noticed that ice had been inching along the couch. Her awareness of it only seemed to increase its speed.

Anna eyed the spreading ice with mild interest, but there was absolutely no trace of fear or discomfort in her features. "I'm not, and you shouldn't be." Anna replied. "I love you Elsa." Anna paused watching her sister intensely. "Don't give me that look." Anna snapped.

The blonde had not even realized that her face had contorted into a look of skepticism until Anna had reprimanded her.

"I would not have acted the way I did for the past thirteen years if I didn't love you." Anna reassured her sister. "I always loved you, but somewhere along the way a lust, maybe even an obsession, developed. But, I assure you, it all started with pure love."

As if trying to prove her point, Anna reached out and untangled Elsa's underwear from her knees and discarded them on the floor. The princess leaned in, placing her soft, warm hand over Elsa's genitals and kissed the blonde gently. After a few minutes, Anna seemed to grow bored of the gentle display and sharply yanked Elsa's bottom lip before shoving her tongue into to blonde's mouth. The warm hand over the queen's genitals began to rub until Elsa became erect. Just, as Elsa's hips began to thrust into the hand, Anna pulled away with a little smirk spreading across her face and her hands in her lap.

"See, Elsa," Anna gestured to the back of the couch where the ice had been. "Being together makes it better. Love, pleasure, makes it better."

Elsa stared at where the ice had been with wide eyes. There was nothing there, or any stain that proved that the ice had been there. Thoughts swirled around in the blonde's head, but the only on that stuck out was that perhaps Anna was right. Her solution may be the only way. Their parent's idea was not working, and Elsa had been unable to think of any solutions to controlling the ice on her own.

"I can give you more love and bring you more pleasure that you can imagine. All you have to do is say 'yes'." Anna coaxed the older girl.

"Yes," Elsa heard herself say.

A glint of excitement passed over the redhead's face. "Yes, what?" Anna pushed.

Elsa swallowed, preparing herself to say the words that would bind her to Anna. "Yes, I-, I want to be your play thing. Please, show me love and bring me pleasure. I will be dedicated to you forever."

A radiant grin lit up Anna's face. She took the queen's hand in her own, holding the bare, sensitive skin almost reverently. "Now, my caring, beautiful, Elsa, here is my vow to you. I will treasure you forever. You will never want for anything that is in my power to give. I will never push you into something that you cannot handle. Nothing, person or power, shall ever separate us again. You will be my one and only forever."

"Anna," Elsa began tentatively, "may I ask you something?"

The younger girl's eyes widened faintly, and only for a second, before she answered. "Elsa, this arrangement does not bar you from approaching me. In fact I had intended it to encourage you to speak to me. You are always free to ask me questions, my sweet sister. I want us to be as close as humanly possible. There should be no secrets between us."

A smile and a blush spread across the blonde's face. "I really like that. As too my question: can you forgive me for closing my door to you?"

Anna quirked an eyebrow as she answered. "Can you promise to never do it again?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically.

"Then I can forgive you."

Elsa felt a huge weight get lifted off of her shoulders. The blonde moved onto her knees and tentatively crawled towards Anna. When she reached the younger girl, Elsa cautiously leaned in to kiss the princess. Anna grabbed onto the older girl and flopped onto her back, forcing Elsa to lie fully on top of her. When the kiss ended, Elsa pulled away slightly. "Now what do we do?"

Anna thought over her options for a moment before answering with a sly smirk. "You are going to pull up your panties and walk back to your room. I will go back to the party to inform Kai that 'Her Majesty had grown weary from the long day and wished to retire for the evening. She is not to be disturbed for the rest of the night.' Then, I will take my leave and go to your room. The door will be unlocked, so I will simply invite myself in and we will pleasure each other until we pass out."

"Anna, I can't go out like this!" Elsa gestured to her semi-erect penis. "Please," the older girl begged.

"If I get it to go down, you will do as I ask?"

The blonde paused before agreeing.

Anna pulled Elsa in for a passionate kiss, which the blonde reciprocated immediately. The princess reached between them and began fondling the blonde. Elsa quickly went from semi-erect to rock hard. Anna paused in her ministrations to reach under her skirts and run her hand over her own sex. Using her juices as a lubricant, the redhead pumped her hand over the Queen's erection. As Elsa's orgasm built, her hips began to thrust to meet Anna's hand.

"Anna… I-I'm gon-" with a gasp, Elsa pulled away and twisted her hips as she began to shoot her load. Anna watched as Elsa collected herself, giving the blonde time to calm down from her orgasm.

The princess stood from the couch and walked to the other side of the room. "Here Elsa, you did such a good job. Wrap yourself in this." Anna held out the cape that had been discarded on the floor earlier in the evening.

Elsa pulled up her panties and took the offered clothing gratefully. After wrapping it around her shoulders, she glanced at Anna one more time before slipping out of the room. The redhead remained standing for a minute, smiling to herself. She was proud of her accomplishment. Getting Elsa to open up to her in so many ways in one night was more than the young princess had ever imagined was possible. With a little bounce in her step, Anna left the room to head back to the party so that she could find Kai.

* * *

 **Okay, this story is officially complete. Thank you to everyone who has read, liked, followed and reviewed. There will be no more updates for this story. As always, please leave a comment.**


End file.
